Medabots Phantom War
by verifiaman
Summary: Basically the 'Mon genre and aime tropes meet the hood. This is a serious fic I assure you. A young man returns home for the summer to find his old neighborhood, a bit smarter and a bit dumber. But war is soon on the horizon as he will come face to face with the weapons known as Medabots.
1. Chapter 1

It was said that long ago, Carrot Top City wasn't a total dive. It was _never_ an ideal place to settle down at, but it was a place you could live with very little fear or being robbed. No one remembered when this little section of northern Atlanta became so corrupt, rundown, and crime infested, but it didn't take long for it to get to this state, around 3, maybe 4 year for it to become the lovechild of Camden, New Jersey and 1980s and 90s New York. Nowadays it was an all around criminal paradise, hell to the normal civilians and boon to te many gangs of Georgia and hell to the normal people living there and the law enforcement, the city 'protected' by the new gang that had made Carrot Top their home.

"Free at last, free at last, thank god almighty I'm free at least!" But for one young woman, this city, this wretched, hellish city, was home. "Bleep yeah almighty, yeah I'm free! No more school!" She didn't care that he taxi driver telling her to shut up, she was just glad to be off that plane and back home! "Oooohohohooh, I've missed this beautiful slice of ham!" And it was just how she left it, too! The rundown buildings, the graffiti, the homeless and crack addicts lining the alleyways (a bit more of those guys than normal though) it was just so nostalgic! She felt like she was 13 again, getting fleeced for her Little Debbie money and being thrown around like a football!

"So...where are you going?" The driver said uneasily, readying his taser should this crazy kid turn on him for whatever reason. This chick _had_ to be on something, she just has to be! Either that or the poor kid was probably here on a dare or something from her charter school friends. Oh well. The cutest little white girl could die here, the death recorded could get like a million hits on youtube, CNN and all the other news outlets would say this is a tragedy and how she was so pure and innocent and talk about gun control, and no one would do a damn thing. The government fucking cleaned up Chicago and Detroit because of this place, and even Camden! _CAMDEN!_ If this chick died here, no one would care enough to look into it.

"Nope!" She had changed a lot since he left Carrot Top City. What was once a raggedy looking 4'9" African American teenager with dry, ratty hair that had more flakes than the snowy mountains of Russia was now a barely taller 5'0" girl of 17 years , with a fancy black and navy blue prep school uniform with grey cuffs and black loafers, under a blue coat with a long tail end with a long blue skirt that reached to her knees and thin black leggings. Her hair was short and bowl shaped, not a speck of dandruff to be seen on it. And she had black rimmed, blue tinted rectangular glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose, very expensive looking ones too that completed the 'please steal from me or worse!' look she had. Her figure didn't have an ounce of sexiness to it, looking more like a boy than a girls. "I've actually grown up here." She said with great pride. "Graduated with top marks from Lakefield Elementary and Lakefield Middle."

"All the way up in Atlanta?!" The driver exclaimed as he stopped at a red light, three cars in front of him. "That's like 9 counties up from here! You seriously made the commute up there?! _WHY?!"_ He barely paid much attention to the U.S. educational system, but he'd seen plenty of Lakefield on the news, none of it bad aside from a very rare store robbery. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You're feeding me some bullshit, girl. You ain't a cop, are you?" Oh if the Wraiths found out he was driving a snitch into their city...well, what they'd do to him was too terrible to think about! He'd heard what they did to snitches, and getting stitches would be a mercy compared to what they'd do to you!

"Whoa whoa, _no!"_ The girl exclaimed fearfully as she began lifting up her shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" The driver screeched. "THESE WINDOWS AREN'T TINTED, PUT YOUR SHIT BACK ON!"

"But how else will you know if I'm a snitch or not?!"

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW NOW!" That settled it, this bitch was doped up or something! "Please, just put it back on!" He sighed in relief. _'Hope the camera got all that..'_ He did _not_ need his boss thinking he was a diddler.

"So yeah, I am not a snitch, I'm clean!" I bleeping hated that bleeping school!"

"Did you just censor-"

" - I just needed to spend my summer break on someplace less uptight, not that many cameras watching me do the number 2, and all that stuff!"

"...You got my money right?" This kid was getting the fuck out of his cab as soon as possible if he had anything to say about it! The driver saw through the mirror that the kid did indeed have the money, saving the brat from being thrown out on the street. Driving all the way from McIntosh to Clayton County to this rathole of a city, the kid better have kept all that fucking money. _'This is for 800 bucks Ian, just don't make eye contact with the freaks outside, and you'll be deep in some fat latino_ _booty_ _ **all**_ _month long.._

"So hows the old neighborhood?" The kid asked happily, as if she just didn't, and probably didn't now that Ian thought about it, see the hooded freaks, the 'protectors' of this shithole, take some old guy away off the streets and everyone else just ignored them doing it! They just, grabbed him and teleported away like some Dragonball Z character! "It's just so nostalgic, isn't it?!"

….Yeah, screw the money and that Latino taint, he was getting the _fuck_ out of here. He drove into a free parking space, a rare sight given how cramped and full the road was. "Alright, I'm done, get the _fuck_ out of my cab! Take the money, take the briefcase, and just _go!"_

"Huh? What's wro-' And that was when the girl remembered that Oh yeah! this place was dangerous! "Oooh." The girl said, clearly embarrassed as he handed the taxi driver the money, grabbing her stuff before getting out of the cab, getting her briefcase out of the trunk. "So uhh-" Was all she got out before the driver hightailed it out of there with the door and trunk left open, going up the street before making a turn. "Well, that was humiliating. Guess I really softened up in the last couple years."She looked around at the street, the sense of distrust and fear so palpable, she could feel it in the air. She quickly checked her pockets, zipping up the pocket that contained her wallet after making sure it wasn't stolen and that no one planted anything on her. She had been known as a very easy patsy in her youth, well, before she got that weird nickname, but with no way to recognize her, she was probably going to be that same patsy again. It was the reason her sprung for this briefcase, using 85% of her student council paycheck; electronically locked, easily trackable, and with no way for anyone here in this city to disable it. She went into her right pocket and pulled out her smartphone, freshly cracked so that the chances of it being stolen would be lessened, and opened up Google Maps. Was cracking her phone to prevent it from being stolen completely pointless? Yes it was, and she didn't realize it until an hour after she did it. "Let's see here..." She put the briefcase on her back, the thing magnetically attaching to her back as she inputted her destination into the phone.. She already knew where she was going to spend summer break at, but there was one thing she wanted to, nay _needed_ to do. "There we go!" And so she began skipping, yes skipping, down the road, rubbing her stomach in glee. "Good ole Chicken Place, here I come!"

MMMMMM

Meanwhile in downtown Carrot Top, the 'protectors' of the city began to gather in Cabbage Patch Park, one of the more rundown areas of the city. The water tower in the middle of the park had been reclaimed by nature decades ago, a cluster of trees growing out the top. Ghost shaped graffitti lined the benches and trees, with warnings for everyone to keep out, and various vulgarities written spray painted around the park as well with no consistency, rhyme, or reason. No one came here, not stupid teens trying to brave the dangers for street cred or pussy points, The police sure as hell didn't bother going into there, and ,not even the other criminals that made Carrot Top their home bothered, for Cabbage Patch Park was the headquarters of the city's 'protecters', keeping the crime flowing in while keeping the cops impotent and powerless. Their numbers were many, the diversity in the ages of their members vast, from 14 year olds to the fattest 45 year olds and the skinniest senior citizens, these people were competent, efficient, and powerful, easily recognizable by their mostly all black attire: black shirts, long or short sleeved, with spiked black gloves that reached up to their elbows, a skull shaped pattern on the palm of the gloves, the eyes of which glowed when their palms were outstretched. Large black boots covered their feet with large glowing skulls on the front and bone shaped velcro straps in the place of shoelaces. A thin, pitch black bodysuit covered their entire body like a membrane, the way they get into the suit still a mystery. The suit was so black that with the clothes taken off, the wearer's body shape was indistinguishable from the rest of them. Completing this set was the grim reaper-like cowl that covered their face, with a cape that reached to their shoulders or below, depending on preference, and somehow produced a pair of menacing red eyes that glowed brighter than police lights. Whether young or old, fat or thin, these people moved and acted with deadly precision, bulletproof, resistant to the elements, almost inhuman, as if the physical world had no effect on them, these ghosts, these..Wraiths. From Western Carrot Top to Southern Carrot Top and parts of the North and East, the Wraiths were a force beyond anything the police could handle...and today they were called to Cabbage Patch Park for a special reason.

From their windows or on the sidewalk, the citizens watched in horror, and apathy, as the Wraiths ran into the woods of the park, through the unkempt, knee high grass, jumping with agility that belied their height or size, some Wraiths keeping up with thinner ones despite being overweight. There was only one other time this many Wraiths entered the forests of Cabbage Patch Park, and like that time, the swarm filled the citizens with dread:

It was the Meeting of the Ghouls.

As the Wraiths swarmed Cabbage Patch Park , there was only one thing on their mind, one that made them disrupt their daily routines to travel all the way downtown: The Meeting of the Ghouls was the one time during each of the four seasons that the Wraiths returned to their headquarters, no questions asked, and if you refused, you were killed. Normally the meeting was just a get together to exchange their stolen goods with black market dealers their leader somehow got past state borders. In the past it was a good way to make money, and get out of Carrot Top to live the good life. But as the city became dilapidated for many reasons, the Wraiths being a major one, the meetings just became get togethers and swap meets for the Wraiths. Food was good, almost gourmet, and the plumbing was better than anything most of the Wraiths had back home, even if some of them missed the toilet.

So when they filed into the center of the forest, they were shocked the see their meeting place so clean. It was a large building, a former middle school where the park now stood, that was converted into the Wraith's headquarters. The parking that many of them tripped on had been freshly paved over , a delightfully twisted image of Carrot Top's 'finest', along with several hated government officials in the state, being tortured and killed graphically in a gothic art style reminiscent of the art in Notre Dome. The large tree in the center that was home to a large wasps nest had been cut down and replaced with a stature...one that made many of the older Wraiths fearful, causing them to tell the younger curious ones shut their damn mouths when they asked what the statue was. The entrance to the former school was replaced with the head and neck of a black dragon, it's 'uvula' functioning as a revolving door.

The inside of the building looked like actual insides. The floor was muscle red and squishy, the walls lined with clothed skeletons in the place of lockers, some of the clothing a few of the Wraiths recognized belonging to people they killed, and where there weren't lockers, there were vicious, gruesome murals like the one on the ground outside. The Wraiths walked slowly, confused and slightly worried about the budget increase, until they came to the auditorium, where the biggest change met them.

The auditorium was where they ate and traded, and as such was the most well kept area of the building. There were no roaches crawling on the table, no bees or flies to get on your food of the entire school. The floor tiles didn't have many cracks in them, and their leader always made sure that the black market dealers weren't cops in disguise. It wasn't much, but it was something, and they got free food out of it. That little slice of day old ham was gone, demolished. In it's place was a _pit,_ a giant, lava filled _pit_ with an auditorium built around it. It was twelve tiered, each tier divided into three sections by lava channels that flowed upward from the pit into the building, durable glass tubes preventing the heat from coming out. On each tier were a pair of bleachers in front of tables that had, to the shock of many of the Wraiths, _floating holographic screens_ a few inches above each and every table, all showing 'NOT AVAILABLE' in Herculanum font. The chairs were styled like bleachers, looking as though they were made out of human skeletons permanently stuck in a sitting position by some twisted taxidermist and fitted with leather to make sitting on them comfortable. The stairs leading to these tiers were soft and leathery with small spikes on the left and right of them functioning as little lights.

 _ **[Come in.]**_ The Wraiths jumped. That was the voice of their leader! _**[Take a seat, please.]**_ Many of the Wraiths did just that, albeit very hesitantly, while others just stood there in shock and fear. _**[I'm honestly just as shocked as the rest of you about Phantomgeddon's current appearance, but I have...a somewhat rational explanation, I assure you.]**_ it took a few minutes but the remaining Wraiths felt _somewhat_ comfortable, and sat down with the rest of their bretheren. _**[Good, good. Now we can start.]**_ The entire area flashed red, and suddenly, food appeared in font of each and every Wraith, all of the dishes made to each of their particular tastes. _**[Eat, eat.]**_ Their leader encouraged, some of them nervously doing so, the food bypassing their masks entirely somehow. _**[I'm going to need you all nice and comfortable, because in 1 hour, I will begin the Meeting of the Ghouls, and reintroduce to the world power thought long lost. So basically I'm going to blow your little minds.]**_

Many of the older Wraiths, particularly the senior citizen ones, gulped in fear, that statue at the front suddenly making a lot more sense. The Phantom surely couldn't have found a way to bring one of those _things_ into the country, could he?

MMMMMMMM

The door to the Ms. Winners on Oakchester Lane opened. "Ah finally." The girl said happily, not noticing the looks of shock and someone that just hit payday that were directed her way, along with some very unsavory looks; not every day a neat rich looking girl like her came into this city, and many wanted a piece of her pie before the Wraiths got to her, and they didn't just mean the money she probably had.

The smell of fried foods slithered into her nostrils and slept there, like a gopher in a burrow. "Oh how I missed that smell." The painful memories of tofu, natto, and other disgusting foods left her mind, replaced with good food like fried chicken without the fat drained, milkshakes for her lactose intolerant stomach, and a packs of shredded cheese from the grocery store. She skipped up to the counter and rang the bell next to the cookie display. "Hello, I'd like to order." She said to the cashier, a short blonde girl with long, shiny hair who was sleeping on the counter in a chair. "Yello?" She tapped her on the hat repeatedly. "I wanna order and stuff.."

"Urghh.." Someone was poking her head. "What is it?" God damn, what does a woman have to do to get some sleep around here?!

"Yello?!"

 _'Oh fuck I'm at work!'_ She shot up and greeted her professionally, her blue eyes tired and dull, bags reaching to her freckles. "Welcome to Ms. Winners! I'm Lilliam, what can I get you?"Oh god she needed sleep.. but _wow_ this kid. Something told Lilliam that she was gonna find this preppie naked and bloodied in an alleyway, like many girls, and guys who dressed like girls, and those that thought they c they were better than the people here. She just had this look that said 'I really have no clue what I'm doing here!' _'Heh, just like me when I first got here..'_ And no one to protect her too. Shame...

"..Are you blushing?"

"W-what?!" The blonde shook her head. "N-no! No I'm not!" Damn it, why was she thinking of her?! _'She's gone Lilliam, and she's not coming back!'_ As much as she wanted her to. "So, what do you want to order kid?"

"I want a cookie and three chicken breasts. Big tits, I hate the legs. Sooo thiiin.."

Lilliam stared blankly at the girl, mouthing 'what?' as the strange preppy continued. "Some biscuits, no coleslaw, I hate coleslaw, like _reaaaally bad_. Do you like coleslaw?"

"W-wha-"

"Because I hate coleslaw."

"You just said that." Oh god, she was getting flashbacks of the worst kind now!

"You're blushing again."

"S-shut up!" God, people were going to think she was some sort of lesbian if she lost it in front of every attractive lack black woman!

"So do you hate coleslaw?"

"Yeah sure, whatever! Will that be all?"

"Yep! How much do I owe?"

"Hold on, let me ring it up." She inputted the order into the register, thankful she wouldn't have to deal with this weirdo any longer. Carrot Top was already filled with crazies, and the ones that acted like this were usually the ones that were targeted by the gangs here..or found themselves with freckled Aryans. "Alright, you didn't give me an exact amount of what you wanted, so I put you up for the family bucket. Is that ok?"

"Cool! That's more than what I could get here when I was younger!"

"Wait you've been here before?! I think I'd remember someone as hot- as _clean l_ ooking as you."

Luckily the strange girl didn't notice the verbal slip up."I've been coming here since elementary!" She reached into her pocket, prompting the cashier to reach for her gun out of instinct, only to take her hands off it when he revealed a wallet. "See?" She opened it to reveal a very _ugly_ little girl, holding up a bucket of chicken with the doofiest expression on herface and teeth that looked like planks on a rickety bridge. Her hair was some unholy combination of ratty, nappy, and frizzy, all in the shape of some bride of Frankenstein looking afro. And next to her was a blonde girl with short hair and blue eyes that was _much_ more attractive than the black girl despite looking filthier than than the other girl, trying to wrestle the bucket away. "See? That's me right there, eating my first bit of gourmet food ever!"

"Oh my god Janey, If I told you once I told you a...thousand...times...And suddenly the memories came rushing back _'No way...'_ Their first meeting at Ferrington Hill Apartments back when they were 9 and 8. Breaking into their school to get a decent bite to eat. Lilliam learning how to hot-wire a car from her, learning how to make makeshift bookbags and clothes out of grocery bags and reused clothes! _'It can't be ..'_ But it was too good to be true. "Holy shit." Her eyes stared deep into the blue lenses of the short girl's glasses, a small, shaky smile coming onto her face. "I-It can't be...Janey?!"

"Nooo, my name's Jane!" Urghh, this girl was just like that twiggy one! "At least you aren't calling me Rickety Jane! Those Spanish guys at Forrester Avenue learned what happened when you called me that!"

At that revelation, many of the patrons became somewhat nervous, a Latino man in his early 20s speaking up. "A-and what did you say when you met these guys at Forrester Avenue?" He asked nervously, curiosity overriding his fear.

"Si vuelves a tocarla, te dispararé en los Bleep testículos y arrastraré tu cadáver hasta tu pequeño nido de cucarachas que llamas el nido de una pandilla, ¡y los haré mirar mientras apago tu patética vida!" Jane answered with a cheerful tone. "And then I kissed her with my tongue, just like in the movies! Except we were girls, and there was a car crashed into the house, and there were some dead bodies, and she had rope burns all over her body, and she was crying-"

"Please stop.." Lilliam muttered. "I-I seriously don't need to remember that."

And It was at that point that some of the patrons ran like the hounds of hell were after them, much to the confusion of the other patrons, who quickly began taking what the others left behind, food and all.

"Wait...how do you know about that?" She stared at her. "You're _white._ And not like 'I'm not sure this Mexican guy is white' white, but like, actual white, a _good looking_ white girl at that! What'd you bleep up to get stuck in this town?!" Lilliam's face was beet red now. "I know three white girls that hung out with the Latino gangs. You don't have any visible tattoos, didn't sell your babies in middle school or give birth in class, so you're not China or Gastasia." She got up onto the counter and up in Lilliam's face, close to her nose, with no regards for her personal space. And once again, the blonde was blushing, her breathing heavy while many of the men sitting down were waiting to see if the two were going to make out. "You don't look like anyone from my old elementary school. You're not pregnant obviously, and I think I would've seen a pregnant _white_ girl at one of my old schools!"

"Get the fuck out of my face!" The woman pushed Jane off the counter. the patrons snickering at the interaction and Lilliam's reddening, all the while scheming of ways to get the most of out of their new target "And no, I don't fucking know you!" God this was so embarrassing! "Look, just pay for the damn order or get out!"

"Alright fine!" Jeez, what was her problem? Jane took out a black MasterCard with what appeared to be a holographic image of the nighty sky on it, and put the chip end into the card reader, inputting her pin and taking the card out once the payment had been accepted.

 _''Where the fuck did she get that?!'_ The credit card reader, while functional, was just there because the company that owned the restaurant mandated it. _'What the hell has she been up to all these years?!'_ "Alright Jane, sit down, and I do mean _sit down._ Don't move around in your seat, don't bring out your little tape toys, keep your arms and hands on the table, and for the love of god, _don't_ start talking to yourself! We're adults now, act like one!"

"Ok." Weird, that white chick reminded her of that girl that she used to hang out with. Now that she thought about it, she had a similar same name too. Weird. Jane shrugged it off and skipped-

"Walk!"

- _walked_ to an empty table and sat there, setting her briefcase against the wall.

 _'WHAT?!'_ Lilliam didn't even notice the briefcase on her back, mainly because Jane was being her usual dumbass self, what was that thing attached to?!

 _'That girl knows an awful lot about me..'_ Jane thought.There weren't that many white women in Carrot Top, plenty of them at the academy she was at, really needed to learn how to pronounce it's name, but not here. she'd seen more Asian people here than whites, so she should've remembered her! _'Nothing's coming to mind though..'_ She shrugged. _'It'll come to me sooner or later, I got all summer break to figure it out! Time for brunch-dinner!'_

But as she began to get comfortable, reminding herself not to talk or mumble to herself, she was suddenly bombarded by screaming and cursing from everyone in the diner.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"WHAT IS THAT _THING DOING HERE?!"_

Jane looked around the diner as the patrons and Lillian began to scramble into the kitchen. _'What is going on here?'_ Was it a robbery? Couldn't be. Robberies in Carrot Top required a lot more firepower due to the fact everyone and their mother carried a gun here! But she didn't see any of the familiar gangs storming in, none of the fleeing people weren't shot, and the blonde was reaching for her gun before he revealed his wallet, so _obviously_ Carrot Topians..Carrot Topinites...the people of this city hadn't changed obviously. But the fact that her life was on the line wasn't on her mind at the moment "I want my chicken.."She walked a burly black man and putting a hand on his back. "HEY! What's going on here?! I want my chicken titties!

"...What the fu-" The man sputtered before regaining his bearings, turning Jane's head around to see what everyone was running from. "Bitch, you retarded?!"

"Nope!" She answered with a smile. "People say I am but actually the doctors say I'm on the autistic-"

"Look behind you bitch! It's one of Meta-Evil's robots!"

Jane's arm drooped limply, along with the rest of her body as the much larger than him man ran like a sissy as she recalled the name of the most wanted man in the world. "Oooohohhhh...Bleeping bleep."

Dr. Armond, also known as the weapons dealer Dr. Meta-Evil. His name was known throughout the world for his kidnapping, murder, and devestation of cities throughout Africa an the Middle East. Aside from changing his name from Amond to _Meta-Evil,_ He had first gotten his fame when he took over the research of his late professor Hushimoto and fellow student Dr. Atom Aki in the early 30s. The two, prior to their deaths had been working on a revolutionary idea: giving kids the power of military weapons, and making them 100% safe for even a lobotomized child to handle! ...It was the 30s, they gave nuclear radiation to kids back then, for pete's sake!

Apparently they did just that, got it through the US patent system no problem. How well this would pan out in the public sphere no one would ever know, as Meta-Evil took the research and according to many conspiracy websites and leaked White House reports, sold them to countries like the Soviet Union, Nazi Germany, North Korea, Iran, and China, refining them from colorful, cutesy death machines, to colorful, cutesy death machines for adults.

The concept was simple: the machines were 3 feet tall, and separated into 4 sections: the head, the legs, the left arm and the right arm. Each of these 4 sections could be interchanged with parts from other machines of it's kind, with a built in kill switch to eject the AI and retrieve it. The AI could apparently grow, and be placed in other robots to use it's experience better. Meta-Evil never conquered the world, or even tried to. He sold his machines of war to cause chaos, and nations still bought them even to this day, all except for the US, China, Japan, and parts of Russia. And one of these machines was standing outside, glaring at her. It was red, two-legged, and it's head was that of a lobster head, with even the tail at the back. It's 'face' was jut a blue visor and a black faceplate. It's arms were pincers, the claws black on the top, and it looked as though it had wheels on the back of it's little lobster legs.

"Well this sucks." She said with all the urgency of a child missing an episode of Pokemon on TV. She left all this business behind at whatever her academy's name was! What was a Medabot doing all the way in Carrot Top?! And why was it staring at her? And why is there a black butterfly behind it?

MMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile Lilliam was a good half mile away, down the hill leading to the back entrance of the .. The screams of 'Medabot' filled the air, and it was taking every bit of skill she had-which wasn't much- to avoid being trampled by the fleeing crowd. _'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!'_ First _her,_ now a goddamn Medabot in the US?! _'This is not my day!'_ She managed to get onto the sidewalks and climb a street light, panting and heaving heavily. _'Oh god..oh Jesus fucking Christ!'_ She didn't know what a Medabot was doing in the US, let alone this hole of a city, but she was thanking every god she knew, real or fictional, that the robot didn't open fire, though why it was staring into a chicken restaurant was beyond her. _'Maybe it wanted the cash?'_ Yeah right! There was barely any money in there! Hell, Jane's clothes probably cost more than whatever was...in...that... "Fuck." And it was right there that she remembered how Jane prioritized things; food came first, even when her life was in danger. "She's back at the restaurant." The blonde realized, an uneasy, nervous laugh escaping from her lips as she slowly slid down the pole, the crowd thinning as people began going into buildings and barricading them. "Janey's probably just sitting there, waiting for food that'll never come, and when she goes to find it, that Medabot will kill her.." Lilliam began walking slowly, and as images of that sweet little idiot's mutilated corpse filled her brain she began walking faster, and faster, until she was at a full run, all the way back up the hill with fear in her eyes. "Please don't be dead!" What was she thinking, trying to forget her? That moron couldn't survive a day without her help!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wraiths couldn't believe what was being seen on the floating holo screens, and within seconds many of them screamed in terror.

"A MEDABOT! A FUCKING MEDABOT!"

"WHAT'S THAT THING DOING IN THE CITY?!"

"THE FUCK'S THE TSA THINKING?!"

"TSA'S FOR AIRPORTS, RETARD!"

"DON'T CALL ME A RETARD YOU STUPID CUN-"

 _ **[ENOUGH!]**_ The voice of their leader roared, his voice echoing throughout the building and silencing the panicking criminals. _**[If this Medabot was here to wreak any sort of having then that section of Carrot Top would be filled with holes! Coincidentally, it's appearance is related to as to why I've called you here. 554! 223!]**_ From out of nowhere, a pair of light shined on two adult Wraiths, one on tier 3, and the other on tier 7. _**[Thanks to a bit of networking on my end, I managed to smuggle in four Medabots. One is with me, and the two of you will receive two of your own. The last one got lost somewhere in North Carrot Top, 3 miles away from where the RAY was last seen .]**_ The screen blinked out of existence. _**[Now before I continue, I must stress something important: Do not under**_ _ **any**_ _ **circumstances, go looking for this lost Medabot, or the red Medabot you just saw. I've seen that model for the first time in the 50's, so it is incredibly outdated. How it got into this country I do not know, but despite that, it is far more powerful than any of you. Now I know some of you have trouble listening when I tell you**_ _ **not**_ _ **to do anything-]**_ The light shined on 300 of the Wraiths before going away. [ _ **-So let me give you a visual demonstration.]**_

The screen came back, this time showing multiple camera angles of a demolished train yard. Streaks of uprooted earth lined the area, train cars spewing smoke, some reduced to cinders and others reduced to molten slag, just like the train tracks. Waves of heat could be seen emanating from the streaks, and most horrific of all were the melted piles of flesh and burnt clothing, and many of the more knowledgeable Wraiths knew that _humans don't melt!_ Tank guns were removed from the tanks themselves almost as though they were snipped off, trucks looked as though they were sinking into bubbling ground like quicksand, and running at a group of fleeing soldiers, 30 in total, was the red Medabot itself. Some of the soldiers were screaming in some language most of the Wraiths didn't recognize though few realized it was some sort of Chinese, and the brave ones that shot at their pursuer watched as their bullets bounced harmlessly off it's body. The Medabot raised one of it's pincers at the fleeing soldiers and opened them, revealing a gun barrel that formed a bright ball of light. The footage then slowed down as the robot fired the ball of light, and the Wraiths could only watch in revulsion as the ball turned into a blast and _melted_ every single one of them. If one could put it into words, imagine that the soldiers were well made Play-Doh figures, and that the energy was some combination of water and a messy kid's hand that mushed all of them together into some disgusting, unidentifiable pile of mush.

 _ **[ I hope this illustrates my point,**_ _ **unless**_ _ **you want me to replay those last few seconds. This machine has been in the United States for an estimated two weeks, and has made it's way to Georgia for reasons I cannot fathom. Information has been suppressed on the matter, but even so it seems to have avoided every major city on it's way down here. It's power output is far lower than what you have seen on screen, and the fact that it can lower it so easily without external help is the most worrying thing about this entire situation.]**_ There was a pause for a few seconds, almost as if he was contemplating something. _**[Regardless of that, but even if it didn't have it's power reduced, it's still powerful enough to blast through the magic I put into your suits and kill you. So let me reiterate: DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, go after the RAY Medabot! If you see this machine, you run, AM. I. CLEAR?!]**_ His voice boomed and echoed throughout the room. __Many of the Wraiths quickly shook their heads, some crying and screaming in horror at the prospect of angering their leader, more of them close to pissing themselves at the prospect of fighting a Medabot. It was thanks to the power of the Wraith suits and the abilities they gave them, plus the fact that their leader would kill them, that they didn't run away and quit the Wraiths right then and there. _ **[Good. Now as I was saying: 554, 223. You have been chosen to wield two of these Medabots for yourselves. You are from the least guarded areas of Carrot Top, South Way Condiminums and the Radogan Lakewood mobile home community. You are trusted, adored in your human forms, and have the most freedom out of any resident of this wretched hole of a city. 554!]**_ The Wraith in question jumped back from the yell. _**[Your management of the North Carrot Top and South Atlanta's protection rackets has kept our profit margins stable and the criminals coming in. Your connections at your college and the surrounding areas make you a very valuable ally for what is to come]**_

 _ **[223!]**_ The Wraith in question, 14 years old, was giddy, giggling like the schoolgirl she was and eager to await the praise of his glorious leader. _ **[The control your gang have over South Carrot Top's elementary and middle schools have given me great information regarding how the average man thinks. Because of this, I have identified sixteen potential Interpol agents who have infiltrated the workplace of the parents of various students in your care.]**_ The Wraiths that knew what Interpol was about recoiled in fear. _**[Relax, the agents aren't here for us.]**_ He left it at that. There was a lot protecting the Wraiths from gunfire, but nothing to protect their headquarters from a raid. _**[Now back to business. You control much of the future of the gangs in that sector 223, and for that, I thank you.]**_

Before 554 and 223 could blink, they were standing in the center of the tiers, above the lava pit, and frozen in fear by the sudden teleportation. 554's wrist glowed and when it disappeared a watch appeared on her arm. 223's hand glowed and found herself with a pink I-Phone lookalike. _**[These are modified versions of Meta-Evil's Medabot controllers. Small, indistinct, and as of now undetectable. They are bulletproof, pressure proof, and fitted with the same magic in our suits to prevent theft or loss. These will let you control and call your Medabots at will. You will act as your machine's extra eyes and ears, act as their healers, their commanders, these beasts will be under your complete control! And without further ado, here they are.]**_ Even with the protection of their cowls, the Wraiths were blinded as a beam of light shot down behind 554 and 223, the noise near deafening as the light dissipated. When it did, it took the elder Wraiths, the ones that went abroad, all their willpower to not scream in terror. _**[I ask my elder members to calm down. Those who have fought in the Iraq war, Gulf War, and even partaken in the Cuban Missile Crisis, you know the power these things wield. Think of it like the first step towards getting revenge on the man that wronged you. If all goes well with this trial run, you will be able to grab Meta-Evil by his shriveled nutsack and make him pay for his transgressions! Now then 554, 223! Activate your Medabots.]**_

223 gulped. "So uhh...how do I do that?" Her question was answered when her phone lit up and a line of energy shot out from into the Medabot. "O-oh." 223 stared at the Medabot in confusion and fearbefore a beep from her phone bought her attention to the device. "BLZ-0NF, Blazermate" She read off the phone, figuring that it was the Medabots model number and name respectively. "I expected worse." But then again, that was the evil in Meta'-Evil's Medabot designs. They were so small and colorful and cute, and even their most deadly weapons looked like an oversized toy you'd find at Wal-Mart. This thing was no exception, thought it looked more like a robot than the Happy Meal toy she just saw murder a group of soldiers. Blazermate was a feminine-looking Medabot, probably actually female in this instance. The thing was almost entirely blue and white save for the green eyes, it's pats slim and lightly armored, and for some reason looking like a Japanese schoolgirl. It wasn't rail thin like some of the Medabots she saw on CNN or on the internet, it actually looked like it had some 'meat' on it's bones, well if it were human, that is. It had large shoulderpads and a solid, split 'skirt' section. The head had two pigtails and twintails, the twintails looking more like giant, smooth portrusions that went down to her feet, and connected to it's head through hexagonal blocks that give the impression of massive pigtails, tied with a tiara on it's head. "So uhhh..what does thing do?" This was..this was just surreal. It was like being in the same room as a serial killer and given free reign t do what you want to them.

 _ **[You will find out in due time. 554, how do you find your Machine?]**_

"Uhhh.." It was far simpler than that schoolgirl robot 223 got. It was..an alien. A white, featureless alien, same height as the Medabot next to it, with a big head, red eyes, and that was it. "It's ..creepy."

 _ **[I will do more reconnaissance on this Medabot. In the meantime, I will give you three hours to acquaint yourselves with your machines. Until then, you are all free to move around Phantomgeddon, but do not leave the forest. Do we have an understanding?]**_ The Wraiths nodded or said yes very nervously. _**[Good. Dismissed.]**_

MMMMMM

The Medabot stared at Jane.

Jane stared back at the Medabot, not feeling an ounce of fear thanks to her terrible sense of priorities. This stare off had been going on for 12 minutes before Jane yawned. "Like, are you going to _do_ anything?" She grumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm not backing down, I'm winning this staring contest!" And so she continued staring, and staring-

"YOU IDIOT!"

Before she was yanked away and dragged into the kitchen. "HEY!" She yelled as she was thrown into a rack, looking up to see the pale blonde staring down at her angrily with tear filled eyes as the sounds of her heavy breaths filled the room. "White probably Mexican Lady?" Now that she thought about it, she saw this white girl somewhere before... "Any reason you're so tired?"

"Y-y-you.." Lilliam's anger gave way to sniveling before she began crying, and hugged Jane. She wailed as the Medabot walked into the kitchen, it's blue visor blinking brightly.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" She could easily push the weird white girl off, but she felt nice, and smelt familiar, just like this other blonde girl that followed her around during middle school. _'What was her name again?'_ Lillith, Lillie, Lila...dang it, it was on the tip of her bleeping tongue! And just as she was about to win that staring contest..at least she thought she was going to win, and then get back to her food!

"Fucking christ, it's always the same with you..." Lilliam whispered, her tear stained face still red. "Why?! Why are you such a fucking retard?! I've seen your grades! You're smarter than this! You're smarter than most of the people in this fucking city! How does a fucking sped like you get straight A's, yet be stupid enough to stand in front of a goddamn _Medabot_ and do nothing?!"

Jane stared at the strange girl, who had been reduced into sniffling. _'Lillika, Lilliputian, Lilly of the Lilly 5..'_

"We gott get the hell out of here, that Medabot's out there, and who knows-"

"-It's right behind you." Jane pointed out, causing Lilliam to turn in horror and let out a scream of terror, clutching Jane for dear life. "Hi Medabot!" The black girl yelled, causing Lilliam's ears to protest and the Medabot to tilt it's head, as if it was confused. "My name's Jane Danjuma, and this girl hanging on to me...I think his name's Shota Suzumiya!"

"..." _Lilliam_ and the Medabot just stared at her, disbelief written on their faces as to how she even came up with that name. "What." Gender, name, _ethnicity_ of said name, she got it all wrong!

Jane however, mistook their gobsmack looks for amazed pride."Yeah took me a while, but I figured it out! It was the first name I came up with after a long, rigorous process of trial and error! For a second I thought your name was _Lilliam,_ but that's stupid! Lilliam didn't have as many freckles as you did, and she didn't hide her boobs behind baggy clothes! She was flat as a _twig_ when I met her, even skinner than I was, and I was a _twig!'_

"...Nope, nope, not questioning this, we're leaving _right now!_ " Lilliam dragged Jane out of the restaurant. To their luck, she saw an unmanned car. "Perfect! Now all you have to do Janey is hot wire-" And it was here that she realized that the load she was carrying was very light, almost nonexistent. "Oh no.."

MMMMM

"Hi Medabot!" Jane yelled as she skipped back into the front of the restaurant and got her briefcase. "There we go!" She reattached it on her back and skipped back where she came. "Bye Medabo-OOOF!" The pint sized robot tripped Jane, causing her to land face first onto the floor. "Jerk." She mumbled, not feeling any pain as the Medabot walked in front of her, Lilliam stopping in front of the door just in time to see what appeared to be the poor girl about to die. Jane looked up, a look of irritation on her face. "So like, am I gonna be a Candidate or are you gonna kill me?" The Medabot jumped back in shock. "Yeah I know about all that business; Take-kun got a Medabot catalogue. You look a little different, but I can recognize what line you came from. RAY unit, and I'm guessing ...Version 0, am I right?" The Medabot stepped back again. "I know a _lot_ about the Zero Units like you, cutesely looking things, smooth and overly bright in coloration, and you look like you came out of a Mcdonalds Happy Meal. But what _I_ want to know is how you got into the US . I've seen what happens when you guys get within America's Martime Boundaries. Also that white girl is behind you."

"W-w-what the hell.." Lilliam stuttered, shocked, gobsmacked, and horrified at what she was seeing. "You dealt in Medabots Janey?"

"Nope! Those guys are _dangerous!_ Except some of the Zero Units, like this one!"

"You poor little fool.." _This_ shit right here, _this_ was why she didn't want to remember anything pertaining to her! The paradox of Rickety Jane was a very frustrating, rewarding, and harrowing, nightmarish experience; for every moronic, stupid thing she did that endagered the lives of those around her and caused the deaths of one or five people, often time using strength that belied her skinny frame, she did something intelligent and clever using information she, and hell most people, had no right or way to know, and using wits that someone like her shouldn't have. And like the paradox that was her intelligence, Lilliam was driven to protect the dolt. It'd be very hypocrticial if she looked down on her Janey for dealing in illegal arms; She's _from_ Carrot Top after all.

"You've been awfully silent for a Zero Unit.." Jane said, as Lilliam grabbed a random pot and very slowly approached the Medabot from behind. "Are you doing a scan or something? If you are, that'd be soooo bleeping cool!" A big grin came onto her face. "You could scan, and shoot! Scan, and shoot, like you were some barcode scanner of death! I've always wanted a barcode scanner! Sure it's like, totally useless, but-

" **Biometric scan 100% complete!"** Lilliam and Jane blinked at the female voice coming from the killer robot. Jane placed the accent it had somewhere around 'Southern California' **"FINALLY! Having to listen to you was a nightmare!"**

Lilliam dropped the pan in shock, causing the Medabot to turn it's head 360 degrees to face her. T-that thing is talking."" She whispered.. "It's fucking talking and it sounds like some posh surfer bitch from California and _it's looking straight at me!'_

" **I remember when I had a body like that.."** The Medabot mumbled before turning her attention back to the strange, possibly mentally ill, girl on the floor. **"You're braver than most people I know, so congratulations are in order, I guess."** The Medabot opened it's pincer, revealing a gun barrel underneath. Before either of them could do anything, Jane having enough common sense to know when a gun was pointed at her, the Medabot fired a beam of pink energy point blank at her, causing Lilliam to let out a scream of horror and grab the Medabot.

"LET HER GO!"

Jane was lifted up into the air and onto her feet as a pink belt formed around her waist. "Yep, Candidate! Nice!" The belt's design then changed from a simple pink to a scaly pink, like those you would see on a fish. The belt's buckle was the last thing to form, taking the shape of a beautiful mermaid, like the one you would see on the bow of a ship, as big as Jane's fist, with an octagonal shape in the middle of the mermaid's bellybutton. "Oh bleep you, I got _this_ one?! The Mermaid sucks!"

"You're alive.." Lilliam stared at Jane as the black teen complained and complained. Her grip slipped off the Medabot, her hands slightly warm as she slunk to the ground, a black butterfly fluttering in hovering behind Jane."You're alive and you're not even giving this situation the urgency it deserves.." Then again, why would she?

" **Well, you're better than nothing I suppose. Now listen closely, you nimrod. Inside that belt buckle there is an instruction manual, a Medal Detector, and everything you need to-"** Suddenly the Medabot jumped onto Jane's shoulder and opened one of her pincers, letting out a beam of energy that warped the air around the trail of the blast and set fire to the entrance of the . **"It's not safe here it seems. Oh well; you obviously know what to do, so that's that. I'm out of here. I trust you know not to let that belt fall into the wrong hands."**

"Yep! Bye Medabot!"

" **Yeah whatever. I'll be back."** And with that, she activated the wheels on the back of her feet and skated out of the store and onto the streets.

"Wow that was cool! Jane said as the screams of terror outside filled hers and Lilliam's ears. "So where are the chicken tits?"

Lillie just sputtered in indignation as her brain rebooted using the 'Rickety Jane Startup System', something her mind had created to deal with whatever weird shit Jane came up with. "In the oven over there." She pointed to the right, next to the stove. "They're fresh."

"Sweet!" She happily skipped over to it. "You want any?"

"No-" She began, before a warm smile came onto her face. "You know what? Give me-wait, wait a minute." She walked out the kitchen and to the front of the store, wincing from the heat as she opened the cash register and putting the money in a take out bag before coming back. "Sorry about that, I just needed to get some spending money." Lord knows management wouldn't let her keep her job after this mess, and she'll be damned if the Wraiths took her paycheck _again!_ "So, the chicken?"

The RAY unit Medabot sped down the streets of Carrot Top via the wheels on the back of her legs, ignoring the screams of terror directed at her, the gunshots directed at her by a few of the braver citizens bouncing off her armor. _'_ _ **Of all the people in this dump of a city, that idiot had to be a Candidate?!'**_ And she dared to wear the clothes of her alma mater to boot! _**'Still, she did seem like a good person..'**_ That was the key word there, _seemed._ Sheobviously wasn't one of these Wraiths, and she had words to say about their leader and _his_ Medabot, but experience showed her that Candidates didn't have to be nice people, and to see someone like her in this wretched city was just too damn ridiculous! ' _ **Whatever comes of this, I hope it leads to good things.'**_ __She got onto highway, riding on the side of the road to avoid traffic, avoiding the people who swerved out of the way of her and subsequently crashed. _ **'I'll hopefully see you soon, Minori, in just a few days.'**_

And all the while, a butterfly trailed her every movement, it's red compact eyes glowing brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours had been spent at the Phantomgeddon, and for everyone, the lucky new owners of the killer robots included, it had been a very tense and awkward affair. Being a Wraith meant that you were accustomed to the weird and supernatural. Your suit was like that symbiote from Spider-Man, able to disappear and reappear on you at will. It gave you a bevy of powers that while not making you exactly superhuman, made thieving, gangbanging, and racketeering a hell of a lot easier. By the 80s, the prototype Wraith suits had done their job of scaring away or forcing every gang in the city to join them, or sign up for their 'protection.'

But even still, despite the obvious magic involved in being in what was basically a cult, this was too much! A giant hellpit in the auditorium, the complete overhaul of their rundown headquarters, and now the Holodeck! Somehow their leader got enough cash to make a Holodeck!

All 1000 Wraiths piled into the Holodeck, the thing somehow bigger than the rest of the building, a trend they were starting to notice with the new and improved Phantomgeddon, and sat down in the seats that formed for them. As they waited for whatever their leader had planned, they began to converse.

"So..." One of the younger Wraiths, 125, began, poking the elder 222 on the shoulder to get his attention. He was able to tell which Wraith that was thanks to the suit, which displayed every Wraith's number above their heads. "You said you were in the Iraq War or something right?"

"Yep."

"Sooo, you saw Meta-Evil there chatting it up with Castro right?"

"Wrong war, kid." 222 sighed dejectedly. "And that's all I'll say on the matter kid. Don't ask anymore questions." Before 125 could push his luck however, their leader teleported in, imposing and powerful as he always was, walking menacingly to the Wraiths. A large hulk of a man, he stood at a massive 10 feet tall, his cowl shaped like that of a Gargoyle, his cape styled like the wings of the creature, and his dark grey shoulderpads shaped like a gargoyle perched on the edge of a ceiling. He had six red eyes peering from the shadows of his face instead of two, and large, fanged black gauntlets, shoes where Gargoyles were in place of the skulls on the Wraith boots, and a large black belt around his waist with the buckle shaped like a bird's head, a hexagonal shape in it's beak. "Well I'll be." 222 said to himself as the leader stopped in the center of the room. "It's the Phantom Gargoyle." It was rare to see the leader of the Wraiths in person, but here he was.

"It is good to see you in person, my Wraiths." He began as 554 and 223 teleported in along with their Medabots, the Wraiths sitting tensing upon seeing the machines. "Today is the day you will see the power of the Medabots in action. You've seen them on National Geographic and History Channel documentaries, news reports, and photographs on the internet, but never have you seen their power in person, nor have you seen how they are controlled. That's about to change. Load simulation #3." The room 'disappeared' for lack of a better word, even the door, and soon was replaced with a giant cave filled with shining, beautiful crystal, so beautiful that many of the Wraiths were thinking about using this place to hock them! "Don't even think about it." He said to the group, their intentions obvious. "The second you leave this room with anything in it, the stones will disappear." He ignored their disappointed groans as he pulled out handgun." Let me give you a small demonstration of the durability of these crystals, so you'll have a good gauge for how powerful these Medabots are." He slammed his gun into the crystal and upon impact, the gun breaking into many tiny pieces. "T-this thing c-could survive a bombshell blast.." He stuttered, the vibrations from the impact shaking his body, his eyes flickering in and out before returning to normal. "..And knock someone's head off their spinal cord. Yet it broke so easily. Now that we have a gauge to measure by...you two, get ready!" 554 and 223 nodded in acknowledgment, walking to the opposite ends of the room, though how they could tellwhere the cave ended and the walls began, the other Wraiths didn't know. Their Medabots followed suit, standing next to their owners. "I will now begin detailing the rules when dealing with these machines. As said before, the outdated RAY unit you saw in the city had it's power output drastically reduced. Good for us, since if it didn't, we'd have the US military swarming our fair city. As a result, these Medabots, 223's Blazer-Multi, and 554's Cosmo-Alien, have their power output vastly reduced for our safety. Speaking of, you two did study the manuals that came with the Medabots right?"

"Of course I did!" 554 exclaimed, offended."Thank god you put the notes under the instructions, otherwise I couldn't understand how tis stupid alien worked! And what's this list of stuff I keep gettng on the watch?!"

"That's a catalogue 554. touch one of the parts for each of Cosmo-Alien's limbs, and it will transform into them. I've loaded up to 12 parts in total to Cosmo-Alien's Medal Memory, 4 parts for all 4 pieces of his body.

"Sweet."

"Yeah sweet for you!" 223 yelled, resisting the urge to kick her durable Japanese Schoolgirlbot. "This piece of junk's useless! All it does heal!"

"Yes. Yes it is. BlazerMate can repair damaged Medabots and military machinery using the nanocells in her head but that's not the only thing she can do. Blazermate, give that crystal formation to your left a good chop with the hand." The Medabot nodded her head and walked towards the giant crystal and delivered repeated chop that rang throughout the room with a loud, deafening boom until after six minutes later, the top of the crystal fell to the floor and shattered. "A bit of resistance there and some damage to her arm, but even a Medabot like her with no attacking capabilities can chop through a human with ease. When a Medabot is low on energy or out of ammo, it will resort to using that strength, and what you all just witnessed was the default factory level of physical power a Medabot has." The Wraiths gulped as their leader continued to talk. "Blazermate and all combat and non combat Medabot models have been pre programmed with varying levels of martial arts and military combat skills, so even if you disable their weaponry, they can still fight hand to hand _and_ , and I want the younger ones to listen to this next part very carefully, _they can pick up weapons and use them,_ which is perfectly fine for you while in costume, but the suit takes longer to get over your body than a bullet does to reach your vital organs. Remember that. Now, Cosmo-Alien; run Simulation #9"

The alien themed Medabot's eyes suddenly sunk into it's 'flesh', leaving it completely featureless. And then suddenly Tupac Shakur appeared in it's place. No transition, no forewarning, the Medabot just turned into the dead rapper, down to the clothing he wore the night he died! Seeing the Wraiths were too dumbstruck to comment, the Phantom Gargoyle explained what just happened. "Cosmo-Alien was unexpected I assumed when I hit the transport truck containing it and the other Medabots that it would just be Blazermate, Cosmo-Alien, the third one, and the generic tank model Meta-Evil gives to everyone and their mother, but I found this instead. It is a very powerful Medabot, able to transform into anyone or anything organic provided that it has the proper DNA, or if it has the Medabot part data in it's database. Quite the powerful Medabot, don't you think? Phantom faced Cosmo Alien, pressing on the head of his gargoyle themed belt buckle. A ball of energy shot at Tupac-Alien, reduciing him to white goop. "Not so." The goop reformed into Cosmo-Alien in a few seconds. "All it takes is a few rounds of close range gunfire, and this Medabot goes down like a normal human. It's pitifully weak, probably the reason Meta-Evil doesn't have more of these ready for order. " And thank god for that. With what was coming in the next few months, having more of these things to fight against would be frightening! "Alright that's enough explaining. 554! 223! activate the Medabot Navigator System now!"

" **RIGHT!"** Both Wraiths shouted as they pressed an icon on their watch/phone, two helmets appearing over their heads. They were silver in color, with a visor shaped like an uppercase M. Cosmo-Alien and Blazermate jumped an incredible height and landed in front of their masters. and only able to be seen by said masters thanks to the headgear, were holo-screens that detailed data on the Medabots. It was an expansive database of information, one that warped their senses, and it all happened in an instant, so fast their brains didn't register it.

That what was supposed to be happening. "Oh dear...this is very interesting."

MMMMMMMM

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" 554 screamed, falling on her butt as she stared at the featureless blue room. "HOW DID I GET HERE?!" She frantically looked all around until she realized she couldn't feel the tightness of her Wraith suit. "Where the hell is my suit?" And what was she wearing if she wasn't wearing it?! And suddenly, as if this place was reading her thoughts, a floating mirror appeared in front of her to show what she was wearing and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The short haired, brown eyed brunette was no longer wearing the pink and white blouse and white jeans that took her 2 damn months to afford; instead she was wearing the _tightest_ one piece, latex looking _thing_ that showed _everything,_ the same color as the clothes she was no longer wearing. "Did I just get fucking roofied?!"

"Who the hell are you?" 554 let out a scream as a black haired Hispanic looking girl with pigtails came into...wherever she was from a white version of..where this place was. The girl looked to be 13, and wore a white and red jumpsuit with plating that covered her naughty bits. "And what're you _wearing?_ " She let out a laugh as she looked 554 over, the Wraith covering herself in embarrassment. "Puedo balancearme en ambos sentidos, niña perversa." She said with half lidded eyes a growl.

"PHANTOM!" There was no way in hell 554 was going to let this little kid have her way with her. She didn't know what the hell she said, but that look in her eyes told 554 everyting. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 _ **[Ah, so the Trace System is online.]**_ Both girls jumped in surprise as the Phantom's voice echoed throughout this weird, unknown area. _**[Introductions are in order. 554, meet 223, and vice versa.]**_

"WHAT?!" Both girl shouted as they then stared at each other. "You're Spanish/White?!"

 _ **[Yes. The Wraith magic, in addition to hiding the wearer's identity, modifies the voice so that whoever they're speaking to will hear the voice of their own ethnicity; ergo, a caucasian person speaking to you 223, would hear another white person speaking back.]**_

"Yeah, sure, great." 223 began. "Now could you tell us where the hell we were?!" She grinned at 554, causing the older woman to become repulsed. "Tal vez puedas hacer ese atuendo que ella tiene transparente"

 _ **[No. and**_ _ **never**_ _ **ask me that again.]**_ 223 groaned and 554 sighed happily as the Phantom continued talking _**[You two are in the Medabot Navigator System. Truth be told, I did not expect this, but this means you two have 50% control of your Medabots. The suits you are in will act as the Medabots guides, as if they were a secondary pair of limbs.**_

Meanwhile in the outside world, The last words the Wraiths heard from the Phantom were 'Activate the Medabot Navigator System!' and then he just went silent for the past three minutes.

"Dude he just stopped talking." One of the Wraiths said.

"I know! He's just...standing there! The hell's he-"

"This is the Medabot Navigator System." The Phantom suddenly said. "At peak performance, Medabots move and react faster than the human conscious can process. However their AI is...shoddy when dealing with more than one target, and at times they will prioritize hitting specific limbs or parts of humans and other Medabots when left on their own, and it's because of this computer error that many small armies have fallen, due to the Medabots exposing themselves far too early and ruining the element of surprise. The Navigator System was made to fix those problems, taking the burden off of the AI and allowing the human controller to perform non combat related tasks or take control of the robot's limbs. Barring a nuke, only a Medabot can destroy a Medabot, but this system is the key to shutting them down on the field. Unless they're one of the generic tank models, You can always tell when a Medabot is being controlled by a Navigator System; they will march in time with the enemy forces and respond to outside stimuli that doesn't come from their controller. They will often act human, as at times the operator will have trouble remembering that the Medabot isn't their body." There was a silence as he said that, almost as if he was letting that last bit sink into their minds, only for the Wraiths to realize that he just went silent again.

"Son of a bitch.."

MMMMMMMM

 _ **[For you two, the Wraith magic will prevent such a thing from happening. In addition-]**_

"What are you talking about?" 223 interrupted. "You just like, stopped talking for a few minutes!"

The Phantom let out an embarassed cough. _**[...My apologies.]**_ He then repeated everything he said to the Wraiths outside. _**[In addition, the Wraith magic will benefit your Medabos as well, giving them the powers of the suits. 223, Cosmo Alien will benefit the most from this, but I will instruct you on that later. Navigator System Visual Spectrum, Activate!]**_ Suddenly the two Wraiths were flung back to their respective colored rooms, and within seconds they could see the other's Medabot.s...and it was here that they realized that they were looking at each other's Medabots and they were at equal height.

MMMMMM

"...He hasn't moved. Is he even breathing?

"Holy shit is he dead?"

"Nope, I've seen him do this before. He's talking to someone. Another one of his weird bullshit powe-"

"HOLY CRAP!" Many of the Wraits turned to 554, some of them screaming in terror as the Medabot she was given was talking with _554's voice!_ The robot's eyes suddenly gained black pupils, and a mouth formed on it's face. As for 554's body, it just fucked off somewhere, and the Medabot raised it's trembling hands to it's face, almost as if it was horrified by what it was seeing. "I-I'm a Medabot!"

"¡¿Que es esto?! Soy un Medabot ?!" And now 223's Medabot was talking in spanish...for some reason, though many of the Wraiths who were Hispanic understood her perfectly. Like 554 , the red eyes of the Medabot gained black pupils and a mouth, And like 554, her body was gone as well! "What is this?! I thought we were 'assisting these things' or whatever you called it, not _becoming_ them!"

"I'm just as surprised as the two of you." The Phantom replied, his tone low and curious. "If you could do that, than maybe..." He shook his head. Whether or not they were compatible was something he'd figure out later. "It's not important. How do you two feel-aside from being confused and frightened?"

223 sighed; cut off her bitching why didn't he? "I guess I feel the same as usual. I don't feel any different from usual. I just want to know what the hell happened to me..." And suddenly, her right hand morphed into a four foot long monstrosity of an arm with thick red scales and transparent ruby colored claws at the end. "W-what the.."

"Excellent choice 223!" The Phantom commended. "The arm of the Tequ-Laa Dragon, and yes, I know what that sounds like. Trust me, you're going to be hearing a lot more of these ridiculous puns in the upcoming months."

223 clenched her fist, feeling her claws scrape against her scale. She instinctively unclenched and backed away when she felt the claws bubble with energy. "Uhh, can I go back to my body now? I don't like this!"

"In due time." The Phantom stared at her as she tried to return the Medapart back to normal. _'Little Elizabeth has an affinity for transforming parts, just like Raoul said.'_ His gaze turned to 554. _'Now let's see what you can do Tiera.'_

554 punched the air repeatedly with one hand, her mouth open as she watched how fast her HUD said her fist was going. She could see afterimages, like it was some cheap anime budget saving trick or something!

"554, try activatng the functions that your head holds. Blazer-Mate can manipulate machinery to an extent, and while there isn't any here the Medabot can control, the head has one of the most dangerous infantry support abilities in today's military climate."

"Uhmm, ok." How the hell was she supposed to do that?! She didn't even know how she even got into this thing in the first place! "Uhmm, head activate?" She waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. "I don't know what to do."

"But you can fight, and that's all that matters." He ignored 554's confusion as he turned to the Wraiths sitting. "These developments changes things. You shall watch these two fight, while I consult my contacts. I may be able to get more bang for my buck." He could sense 554's hesitation behind him, 223 leering at her lecherously. Suddenly his head turned 360 degrees, his six eyes narrowing at him. "You _will_ fight, and 223, that's _all_ you will do. I've seen the sexual harassment reports on you." 223 gulped, both girls nodding in acknowledgment. "When I teleport out of here, you two will fight, understand?" Both girls nodded. "Good." His head turned back to it's original position. "3...2...1..." And then he warped out, and the battle began.


End file.
